moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Despicable ME
Despicable Me is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated comedy epic adventure film from Universal Pictures and Illumination Entertainment that was released on August 9, 2019, in the United States. It is the tenth film of Illumination Entertainment. It stars Ben Stiller as the title character, with Christina Applegate, Steve Buscemi, Jason Bateman, Jenny Slate, Ed Helms, Amy Poehler, Anna Farris, and Pierre Coffin in supporting roles. Plot Gru, a lion supervillain, is disheartened when an unknown supervillain steals the Great Pyramid of Giza. Gru, with the assistance of his fox colleague Dr. Nefario and his minions, resolves to one-up this mystery rival by shrinking and stealing the Moon. As it would be costly to steal the moon, Gru seeks a loan from the Bank of Evil. Bank president Mr. Perkins is impressed by the plan but will provide the money only if Gru can obtain the necessary shrink ray first. Upon learning that an up-and-coming lizard-like villain named Vector was responsible for the pyramid theft, Gru starts a rivalry with him. Gru and the Minions steal the shrink ray from a secret base in East Asia, but Vector intercepts them and steals it for himself. Gru attempts to break into Vector's fortress to recover the shrink ray but is defeated by numerous booby traps. However, he notices three orphan chipmunk girls, Margo, Edith, and Agnes, who are able to easily walk into the base because they are selling cookies. Gru disguises himself and adopts the girls, planning on using them to infiltrate Vector's base so he can get the shrink ray back. However, Gru has trouble nurturing them properly due to their rambunctiousness, their ballet classes, and his own ineptitude as a parent. Eventually, Gru and the girls arrive at Vector's fortress, and Gru steals the shrink ray. The girls then suggest a day at a theme park; Gru agrees, believing he can abandon the girls there, but instead he warms up to them. Later, Gru contacts Perkins via video chat, stating that he finally has the shrink ray. Margo, Edith, and Agnes interrupt the meeting, and Perkins announces that he has lost confidence in Gru and will no longer fund his operations. As Gru tells the Minions he can no longer pay them for their services, the girls offer the contents of their piggy bank. Gru, inspired, sells parts of his lair to construct a spacecraft. Gru plans to steal the Moon when it is nearest the Earth, but this is the same day as the girls' ballet recital. Gru becomes conflicted, and Dr. Nefario, seeing the recital as interfering with the plan, arranges for the girls to be returned to the orphanage. At the same time, Perkins informs Vector, revealed to be Perkins' son, of Gru's possession of the shrink ray and the adoption of the three girls, encouraging Vector to act. Gru successfully shrinks and steals the Moon, and rushes back to Earth to attend the recital—only to find a ransom note from Vector, who has kidnapped the girls. After arriving at Vector's headquarters, Gru surrenders the Moon, but Vector reneges on the deal, flying off with the girls and the Moon. Meanwhile, Dr. Nefario has discovered that the effects of the shrink ray are temporary; the bigger the object's original size, the faster the shrinkage will wear off. As the Moon starts to expand in Vector's ship, Gru, Dr. Nefario, and the Minions execute a daring mid-air rescue of the girls just as the Moon explodes out of Vector's ship and launches itself back into orbit, with Vector trapped on it. Sometime later, Gru has returned the Great Pyramid and re-adopted the girls, writing them a bedtime storybook framed around his own experience. The film ends with the girls performing their own ballet recital for Gru, his mother Marlena, Dr. Nefario, and the Minions. Characters *Alex (Madagascar) as Gru *Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Margo *Jeanette (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Edith *Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Agnes *Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) as Vector *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Dr. Nefario *Henry J. Waternoose (Monsters, Inc.) as Mr. Perkins *Bellwether (Zootopia) as Miss Hattie *Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Marlena Gru *Max (The Secret Life of Pets) as Kyle *Norm (Norm of the North) as Fred McDade *Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Tim the Minion *Simon (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Stuart the Minion *Sid (Ice Age) as Dave the Minion *E.B. (Hop) as Jerry the Minion *Various animals as Minions *Li Shan (Kung Fu Panda 3) as Carnival Barker